My Wish
by ALR-SFM-2013
Summary: A girl meets the man of her dreams, thanks to her best friend. Characters include: John Cena, Oc, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler, Batista, Edge, Mark Jindrak and more.
1. Chapter 1

My Wish

Wrestlemania

I looked at the clock, only 2 more hours and my flight to New York would depart. Now, since I'd only flown once or

twice before I was quite scared. O.K. I was almost sick. Flying had always scared me. If it wasn't for wanting to see

my best friend and Wrestlemania live, I wouldn't be doing it. My best friend sent me a front row ticket to the grandest stage

of them all, and I couldn't disappoint her and now show up. In the midst of all my thinking, my flight from Nashville International is called. I board the plane, find my seat, and begin some serious praying. I never even noticed when "someone" sat in the seatbeside me. I was to busy sitting there with my eyesclosed praying for a safe flight. When someone asked me if I was alright, I jumped and looked to my right. There sat the most gorgeous man I've ever seen. When I looked again, I recognized his face. My companion for the flight was none other than JOHN CENA. I kept thinking to myself, "Man, How did I get this lucky?" I guessI had been staring at John so long that I didn't realize that we were already in the air. I guess it helps to have a distraction after all. As the flight progressed, I asked all the questions that ever female WWE fan wantes to know, like do you have a girlfriend, blah, blah, blah, you get the idea. His answer to that one was an resounding "NO". I was exstatic. Finally the pilot told us to put on our seat belts for our decent into New York Airport. Apparently I had th is freaked out look on my face, becasue John grabbed my hand and squeezed it letting me know that everthing would be alright and sure enough, we landed safely and began leaving the plane.

Once inside the airport, I saw an man holding a sign with my name on it. I was still standing with John and told the guy who I was. He said he had orders from "Miss Keibler" to take me to the Hilton right across from MSG. Unbeknownst to me, thats exactly where Mr. Cena was staying also. I finally get in the limo, and we head off to the Hilton. When we arrived Stace is waiting for me in the lobby with her boyfriend, the one and only Randy Orton. I couldn't have been happier to see anyone as I was to see Stace, and finally meet the infamous Mr. Orton I had been hearing so much about. He was such a sweet and caring man, and I was instantly jealous. Not of her having Randy, but of what they shared. I never thought I'd ever find a love like that. We were still standing in the lobby talking when I see that gorgeous man who occupied my mind and the seat next to me on my flight to New York. Stace called out to him, and he walked over. I didn't realize that John and Randy were best friends. Stace looked at me and said Alyssa, I'd like for you to meet John Cena, John this is Alyssa, she's a big fan of yours. I said "Thanks Stace, tell the whole world." John said, "Well guess what Stace...We already met." Stacy being Stacy wanted to know how. We said "On the flight here" at the same time. I said, "Yeah he got me through so major flying issues." She said, "Oh yeah, I forgot about your fear of flying, but how did John help?" I said,"It just so happens, he was seated next to me." She said, "Well now that everyone knows each other lets get settled in our rooms." Johns room was right across the hall from Stace and Randy's room and right next to mine.(imagine that)

After we all got our stuff in our rooms, we headed to the arena together. Stace and Randy decided to make out all the way to the freakin arena, leaving John and myself to the mercy of each other. Suprisingly enough, we had alot to talk about, or should I say found alot to talk about. By the time we arrived at the arena, we had found out alot about each other. Finally, I'd found someone I could relate to, and he really understood the things I had been through. It was refreshing to meet a NICE guy. When we went in the arena Stace introduced me to Batista, Mark Jindrak, and Paul LevesqueakaHHH. Three of my favorite wrestlers. Of course all of them were gorgeous, but the one who caught and held my attention was John Cena. I felt we'd had a connection on the flight to New York, and apparently he felt something too because he never left my side all evening except for his match. Then he was right back at my side. Stace and Randy had apparently seen the change in John too because they kept their distance and let John and I really get to know one another. We spent the whole night in John's room watching movies, listening to music, joking, laughing and just having fun. We found that we had lots of things in common. We laughed and joked about everything and talked about our past relationships. Finally when we looked at the clock it was 3:30 a.m. We'd been talking for 3 hours. We just looked at each other and laughed. I said, "I need to get to my room and get some sleep and you need to get your rest, you have a big day tomorrow." He said,"Why don't you just stay here." He said "I'll sleep on the couch." I said "You most certainly will not, you will get your sexy butt up here int he bed and we'll sleep in the same bed." He looked at me and said "OMG are you serious. We have only known each other a day, and you are seure enough to allow me to sleep in the same bed with you." I said,"yeah." So we climb in bed, but before either of us went to sleep, he said, " Can I ask you something?" I said "Sure." He said, "Would you get mad if I kissed you?" My response was, "NO." The next day was Wrestlemania, and JOhn had his match with Edge yet again. I sat in the skybox with Randy, Stacy, Batista and Marky. John again beat Mr. Rated R Supersucks with no problem. Batista looked at me and said "looks like your boy won." I said, " he isn't my boy...YET!"

John walked in and wanted to know what was so funny, of course my face went blood red. Batista proceeds to tell John of our conversation. I looked at Batista and said "Thanks! For the second time in as many days, I have been embarrassed in his presence. Wonderful!" By this time Randy and Batista were laughing so hard they were practically laying in the floor. John looked at me and asked if i was ready to leave these two immature idiots to each other and go get something to eat? I eagerly accepted. We left the arena about 15 minutes later, giving John time to shower and change. When he came out of the locker room, he looked so handsome. He said, "Hey babe, are you ready to go?" I said, "Yeah hun, lets go." On the way out, we ran into Stacy and Randy. They asked us if we wanted to go with them to a club just down the street. We said, "No, if you don't mind we'll take a raincheck, we already have plans." Stacy gave me this go get him look and I couldnt' do anything but laugh. In the car John asked me what that little laugh was all about when we wee talking to Stavy. I said, "Oh nothing, or actually you may find out later." He said, "Oh really, Is that a threat?" I said, "I don't make threats, I make promises..., but we will just have to wait and see." We finally reach our destination...DENNY'S! Stace and I always loved DENNY'S. We ordered our food, and talked. He finally asked me if I was single. I told him that "of course" I was. There was a look of relief that crossed his face. It was quick but it was there. When we finished our meal, we left and went to his room and watched movies again. I finally convinced him to watch _"A Walk to Remember"_ with me. When Jamie tells Landon that she has leukemia and that she doesn't need a reason to be angry with god, I lost it. Tears were rolling down my face. Joghn put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me into his arms. I finished watching the movie in the arms of the man I was quickly falling in love with! Who knew what was going to happen?

The next day, John woke me up and 6:30 a.m. because their flight left in 2 1/2 hours. At the airport i ast with John, Stace, Randy, Batista, and H. I was extremely sad to see them all go. It had been the best weekend of my life. I met the man I'd been crushing on for 4 years. Of course meeting Batista, or simply Tista, and Triple H was amazing also, but meeting John took the cake. They were leaving for Hawaii and I was heading back home to Tennessee. John stood and ask me if I would take a walk with him. We ended up at the vending machines. While we were standing there, he asked me if he could call me sometime. I said, "Sure, but you have to get my number first." He said, "Well, Alyssa, can I have your number, I'd really like to talk to you while I'm on the road." I said," Sure Casanova." He said," Ooh nicknames already." I said, "Down boy, your ego's big enough." He said," Ouch, that hurt." We finally exchanged numbers and returned to our seats. About 20 minutes later their flight was called to board. They all got up and I walked to the terminal with them. Stace hugged me and said that we were going to have to get together more often. I agreed. Next Randy, Batista, and H hugged me and we took a pic together. After they all went through the terminal, that left me and John. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. I said, "Damn, Is that all I get?" He looked at me and said, "No baby, you get ALL OF ME." I said, "Wow, now thats an offer I can't refuse." Then he finally kissed me properly. Little did we know that the others had snuck back around and when we kissed they started whistling and clapping. I turned 9 shades of red and buried my face in John's neck and laughed. He just said, "Leave it to those clowns!!" I said, "Yeah, I should have known that Stacy would pull something like that." He said, "I get 4 days off in about 6 weeks can i come see you, or can I send you tickets and you fly out to me?" I said, "Etiher is fine. I guess I can hold my fear of flying for you, plus I'm really gonna miss you terribly." "Can I tell you something?" He said, "Baby, you can tell me anything." I said, "I think I care more than I shoudl especially at this point and time." He said, "Well thats good, cause I feel the same way."


	2. Chapter 2

I own no one other than the oc's. All WWE Superstars are owned by WWE and Vince McMahon.

"I looked at him completely shocked. He just kissed me and laughed and told me he would call me when he got to Hawaii. I said, "You better."

He said, "Bye Baby."

I said, "Bye Honey." And then he was gone. About 3 1/2 hours later my flight back home was called. I boarded and found my seat. The flight wasn't as bad as I thought except for the guy in the seat behind me kept snoring very loudly. Finally I decided I'd had enough and went to talk to that gentleman. I said, "Can you please keep the snoring to a minimum, some of us are trying to sleep too." He looked at me and grinned and said, "Nice to see you too Alyssa." It took me a minuted but I finally realized that it was none other than...BATISTA.

I said, "What in the world are you doing here?"

He said, "John asked me to fly back with you to make sure you were alright. Sorry I must have fallen asleep."

I said, "Obviously, Dude you sound like a freight train." He just laughed at me.

I said, "Go ahead and laugh you big lug." He said, "Keep calling me names and see what happens!"

I siad, "Okey dokey you big lug and took off running." He had no problem catching me, naturally. When he caught me he carried me through the terminal over his shoulder. Once he sat me down, I smacked his chest and said, "Don't ever do me that way again, if you do you will be sorry!"

He said, "Oh really."

I said, "Keep it up and you will find out. Now will you please tell me what you are doing here?"

He said, "First off...News flash little girl, I am not now nor will I ever be scared of you, and secondly, John wanted to make sure you got home ok and concidering he's on his way to Hawaii, he obviously couldn't do that, so he asked me if I'd mind."

I said, "Great, so now you're my babysitter?"

He said, "For now...Yeah."

I said, "Just what I need, a 300lbs babysitter."

He said, "Honey this was John's idea. He just wanted you to get home ok, and since I'm now on medical leave, I thought I would fly on the same flight to make sure you were alright."

I said, "Now i feel like the biggest ass ever. I was so mean to you brecause I was, I guess, I was or am really missing John. I've only know the boy for a totla of 3 days, and I already miss him like crazy! I'm sorry I've been such a bitch."

Dave looked at me and said, "I deal with worse on a daily basis, what with my wife, or soon to be ex-wife, and the bitchy divas."

I said, "So you and your wife having problems? If you ever need or want to talk, just let me know."

He said, "I'll keep that in mind, but right now I just really want to take nap."

I said, "Damn, I thought you got a good one on the plane, I know I heard you snoring for like 45 minutes, so you can't be that sleepy."

He said, "On the contrary my dear, I haven't slept for 2 days until that plane ride."

I said, "So where are you gonna stay?"

He said, "Well I was kinda hoping you'd let me crash at your place for a few days, a week at the most."

I said, "And what exactly do you purpose I tell John?"

He said, "I don't know, I hadn't really thought about that!"

I said, " OK Dave, what gives? You Know how I feel about John, so now tell me what the hell it is you want from me?"

He said, " Damn straight to the point huh?"

I said, "Yeah when I want answers I am. Now tell me what the hell is going on with you??"

Stay tuned to find out what is going on with Dave, and what does John do when he finds out that Dave is with Alyssa.


End file.
